


I Promise

by Satella



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Maybe trigger?, Omegaverse, On Hiatus, a/o/b, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satella/pseuds/Satella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve swore that one day, he would find his soul-mate and end their suffering. He might have been born an Alpha, but that doesn't mean he's like the rest of them. He feels the pain and strife his Omega goes through everyday and all he wants to do is help. When he meets Tony, will he be able to turn his life around and show him there is more to life than just pain? A/O/B Mechanics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A/O/B fic and my first attempt at the Avengers. It will be AU. No super powers. Same characters, and hopefully, same or similar personalities. This is my take on the whole Alpha/Omega thing so... here goes.

A bloodcurdling screech echoed throughout the home accompanied by pained gasps coming as waves through the fog.

"Ma!" his voice was so small and broken as he called out, hands gripping his abdomen and sobs making their way out his throat. Red pain engulfed him, raking across his body. It felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest and his body was crushed alongside it.

Thundering footsteps hurried above him, pace quickening. Finally, they were at the head of the steps leading into the darkened basement. She heard his deafening cries which caused her to react hastily. "My baby!" She flipped a switch and ran the rest of the distance to her crying, pitiful son.

"Ma, it hurts so bad!" he forced through his clenched teeth as he thrashed in agony.

Her warm, steady arms encircled her son, as she soothingly rubbed his back. "What hurts sweetie?"

"Everything, Ma. Everything."

She looked all over his body, yet to no avail, she could find nothing wrong with him.

And that's when a thought occurred to her.

Her eyes grew wide in horror. "What does it feel like, baby?"

His breathing sped up as red streaks began forming on his arms. They weren't gashes, just lines. But he called out in pain nonetheless. "It feels like someone is slicing into my arm! And before, it felt as though someone was pummeling me into the ground! Oh Ma, make it stop! Make it stop!" he cried into her shoulder.

It was happening to him, her own son. He was feeling the pain of a bond.

"Oh Steve, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. I'm so sorry."

She slowly ran her fingers through his hair, tears forming in her eyes. "Baby, there is nothing I can do. This is part of growing up."

"But why does it hurt so bad?"

"Because, Sweetie. Your soul-mate is in pain, and I am assuming the red streaks are from them… Hurting themselves..."

"What do you mean, Ma?" He asked, the pain finally beginning to ebb away.

"Sometimes when people grow up, they have certain types of… bonds. You know how all the different types of people are sorted by their class?" She asked, continuing to rub his back even though the pain had subsided.

He nodded into her shoulder. "Like how I'm an Alpha just like Papa was? And how you are a Beta?"

"Mhm. Just like that, Stevie. Well, there is another type of class, too." Who would have known Sarah Rogers would have had a twelve year old son destined for a rare Omega?

His blue eyes widened as he stared at her. "There is?"

"Yes, Stevie. There is another class of people called 'Omegas.' They are really special and hard to come by anymore. Do you remember Auntie Peggy?" The boy nodded enthusiastically, a tinge of sadness directed at his mother. "Well, Auntie Peggy was an Omega, too. She was very special. But being special comes with a price, honey. Many Omegas experience a lot of pain in the world. People reject them and turn them away, treating them like filth because they are not considered 'normal'."

Steve looked horrified.

"But how could people treat other people like that, Ma? We are all people. Just because we are all different doesn't mean we are all wrong."

She smiled softly down at her son. "That's right, Stevie. You're extremely bright for your age. But not everyone thinks our way. Many people still find it hard to accept Omegas. They were all raised to hate and fear what is different."

"But what makes Omegas so different?" Always like her son to continue asking questions. She loved his need for knowledge, it made her feel like she succeeded as a mother.

"Well, for one, Omegas are extremely receptive to emotions. That means they are really good at knowing how and what other people feel. A long time ago, they were seen as prized possessions, but now, they aren't very well liked." She could feel her little patriot growing angry. "I know it's not right, but that's the way some people believe it should be. Aside from that, Omegas do not bond like normal people do. You remember how I told you all it takes is a bite and you have a mate for life?" he nodded. "Well, mommy wasn't exactly telling the entire truth. While yes, people form a bond when they bite someone, it's not really forever unless those people want it to be. Omegas, however, do have a bond forever. And it's more than just having a mate, Omegas have soul-mates. You don't just bite them to bond, either. That is one reason people have a problem with them. Another is that when you have a soul-mate, you can feel all the things your mate feels. Especially when they are in any kind of pain."

"But Ma, how is that a bad thing? Wouldn't you like to know if your mate doesn't feel good?"

"Well, yes, Stevie, but sometimes, it's too much for them to handle. Soul-mates make life a lot harder because if anything happens to one, it happens to the other. And many Omegas are prone to… Permanently ending their problems. And when one mate dies…" her eyes misted over as she thought of her sister and brother-in-law who were no longer with them. "Well, an Alpha feels such an intense pain that the thought of going on can be unbearable."

Tears welled up in young Steve's eyes. "Ma, is that what happened to Auntie Peggy?"

Sarah buried her face in Steve's hair, her body shaking slightly. The young boy wrapped his arms around his mother's neck as she cried quietly. "Yes, Stevie. Yes."

"And is that… Is that going to happen to me? I mean, is that why I felt really bad even though nothing happened to me?"

She just cried harder.

"Baby, I will not let that happen to you. Mark my words."

Her grip tightened on her son. "But yes, baby." When she pulled away, her eyes were red and sad, but mostly dry. "Whenever a boy reaches your age and he was meant to have a soul-mate, this is bound to happen. The bond with your soul-mate is formed before you even meet. And when something very painful happens, it can make your bond awaken before that moment. It could be ten years from now, or even tomorrow, when you meet your soul-mate. But something very bad must have happened for your bond to have awakened."

"Ma, I hope they are okay. I really do. One day, I will make them happy. I will make them stop feeling this pain. No one ever deserves to hurt like this. I will help them through it all, I promise! I will help them no matter what it takes!"


	2. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter is too Sarah heavy. I just wanted to try and settle down a little background information on the whole Omega thing. I wasn't really sure whether or not to just add to this or break the chapter into two separate chapters, so I just went ahead and broke them up. If you would prefer just one long section at a time, let me know C:  
> Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have time to proofread it.  
> Don't worry. Soon, I will be introducing Tony into the story. It won't be long until the two lovebirds meet<3

Night after night had left Steve with horrible aches and pains, his arm continuing to throb with red streaks lining the surface, and, every so often, harsh, forceful pain coursing from the abdomen and cheeks. He didn't understand. How could someone experience so much pain? Or be so unhappy? He knew the pain that fluttered throughout his entire body was from someone else hitting his Omega. Anger seethed from him in waves at the thought of someone injuring another person, let alone HIS mate. Why would anyone want to hurt someone else? And a child, no less.

But that didn't even cover the red streaks that would appear for several seconds on his arm and would simply disappear into the shadow of the night. Whenever these red streaks were coming, something in his chest tightened up and filled with fear. He knew they were coming and there was nothing he could do. The fear continued seeping through his pores, clouding his vision. Why was there so much fear? And where was it coming from? There was so much worry resting inside him, worry for his mate, worried for their safety. He wished that he could be with them and comfort them in person.

The pain wasn't incredibly intense because he himself wasn't experiencing the physical agony behind it, but for something that wasn't really happening to him personally… Well, it hurt more than he could have ever imagined it to. He was beginning to slightly understand why people felt it was difficult to be able to live with having a soul-mate. But he would go through hours of this torture alongside his chosen other just so that they didn't have to experience this horrid life alone. He would always choose to be by their side because no one deserved this. He had been enduring this pain for five years, now. He could endure it for as many more as it would take.

“I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what. I can at least promise you that. Please don't ever give up. You're worth more than you think. I know you are.”

* * *

 

 

During the days when he was at school, between her shifts, Sarah Rogers spent long hours researching the science behind these bonds. She didn't learn anywhere near enough in her medical school to be able to fully understand these very special, very odd bonds. She didn't want to fail her son. Honestly, while Sarah always knew she wanted a large family and a happy house full of bustling children, she never thought that in her life she would have a child destined for an Omega, so she never felt the need to prepare herself for tackling that conversation.

After Joseph had passed away when Steven was only ten, Sarah hadn't been blessed with anymore children, so she never felt it imperative to delve more into understanding. Who would be unlucky enough that their only child would be born an Omega's Alpha? Sarah didn't think that she would have inherited the recessive trait in her family, and Joseph's family had no history of soul-bonds, so she assumed that her family's had been just a small, once-in-a lifetime fluke.

She would never have a problem with her son's mate, no matter what. She would never hate God for giving them this odd blessing. There was no possible way that she could ever hate anyone for being born a certain way because they couldn't help it. It wasn't wrong to be an Omega. She was just scared. Sarah Rogers was utterly terrified of the possibility of losing her son. That was exactly what happened to her brother-in-law. Peggy was a gorgeous young Omega and Johnathon was a handsome and strong Alpha, exactly what his sister needed.

Peggy had struggled for years, dealing with the hatred she received from the children in school to the people in her workforce, which she was lucky enough to have joined. There was far too much hatred and pressure for her to endure, no matter how stubborn and level-headed she seemed. It was always the strong ones who fell the hardest. And when Peggy… Gave in to her Omegan nature, Johnathon followed not long after. The moment his bond had ended with Peggy, he felt nothing but pain and anguish and decided enough was enough.

Not all stories were as tragic as Peggy's. Sometimes, Omegas were lucky enough to turn their pain around and enjoy their lives. Some were just better at handling the trauma than others. Many times, Alphas would eliminate any possible threat toward their Omega's mental and emotional well-being. Peggy was just good at hiding her emotions from Johnathon, even through their soul-bond.

Maybe this wasn't the curse she thought it to be. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise. Her son seemed happy enough knowing that his mate wasn't going to be experiencing this pain alone. Steve was far too sweet for his own good. Always putting others before himself. But it did show her how selfless and grown up her son was, especially for someone at his age. She couldn't be more proud of him, thanking God everyday that she was lucky enough to be his mother. Sarah knew she had to be strong and support her son and his choices, and if he was going to be thankful for this bond, she was too. The moment she met this Omega, she would open her arms wide and welcome them into the Rogers home.

One Wednesday afternoon left Sarah Rogers in front of her computer, eyes roaming quickly across the screen.

“ _As of right now in our research development, we do not know much about the effects an Omega has on an Alpha. We are continuing to conduct studies to see if there is a way to break a bond between them without causing any problems for the Alphas involved, but so far, nothing conclusive has come up._ ”

Who would be so heartless as forcing a broken bond upon someone? Did they not understand what a SOUL-mate was? That could be terribly fatal for both the Omega and Alpha involved… Those poor test subjects. She was growing angry just thinking about it.

“ _It is unknown if there is anyway to cease the_ _feelings_ _forced_ _upon Alphas through their soul-bond._ ”

No matter how hard she searched, no matter how many studies have been conducted, she hadn't been lucky enough to uncover a way that would allow her to alleviate her son's pain. The only recommendations that have been thrown into the world were such simple things as “allowing the alpha to take the Omega in and protect it.” However, there was nothing referring to pre-meeting treatments. Any medication taken would have no effect whatsoever due to the pain not necessarily being true, physical pain. The very most that can be done is putting them to sleep throughout the night and toughing it throughout the daytime because anything else can cause a hormonal imbalance and wreck their innards. This was a very tricky, fickle thing to be working with.

Deciding to take a chance on a new article, Sarah crossed her fingers and clicked on a link that said “ _Helping Your Mate, Even Before You Know Them_ ” and hoping against hope that this article could throw her just one bone. She quickly began scanning the screen, eyes lighting up with one specific paragraph.

“ _There is, however, a way an Alpha can attempt to alleviate some of the emotions felt by their mates. This is especially useful if intense trauma had occurred to the Omega and caused their soul-bond to awaken before their first meeting. With enough practice, an Alpha can force feelings of comfort through the channels of the bond. Alphas are not the only ones that are effected by the feelings of their mate, Omegas feel just as much, if not more, than the Alpha's share of the bond. If an Alpha can concentrate on a sense of comfort and warmth, there is a possibility it might be able to help, if only in the slightest._ ”

“Now that's what I'm talking about!” Sarah chirped to herself, a breathtaking grin spreading across her features. There was a possibility that her baby could at least help his mate from a distance, and, hopefully, help himself in the process. She knew if she got Steve to do this, it wouldn't be for him to stop feeling his Omega's pain. He would do this to help his Omega stop feeling their pain.

She was a kind woman, but wasn't she allowed to be a little selfish from time to time? She wanted her son to stop feeling so much pain and anguish that flowed through him from his soul-mate. Soon, she hoped, her prayers would be answered and Steve's suffering would stop. Maybe, he would meet his mate soon and be able to protect them and show them happiness and see the world through his rose tinted glasses. They both could be so happy.

Suddenly, she shook her head from the clouds. It was nearly two o'clock, so she should get a head start on their dinner if she wanted it done by the time Steve and his friends got out of class. She let her eyes quickly roam the rest of the article, and they immediately stopped just above the portion about heats and mating.

“ _If an Omega goes unmated for its first heat, the heat will be three times as long as a normal one would potentially be and will be extremely painful for both them and their mate. Luckily, an Omega's first heat will not be triggered until their first meeting_ _with their destined Alpha. Within one month of meeting, their cycle will begin, resulting in an extreme period of heat._ ”

She leaned her head forward, resting her face in her hands as she let out a groan. “Great! My little boy is either going to be in intense pain for a month straight or grow up way too fast…”

Hopefully, he wouldn't meet his mate for a couple more years at this rate… She didn't know if she would be able to handle having that talk with her son. She may be a nurse, but there were some boundaries she wasn't too comfortable crossing.

 

* * *

 

“I'm home, Ma!” a deep voice called from the doorway of the house. “And I brought reinforcements!”

And just like that, her home went from being peaceful and quiet to being overloaded by teenage boys and the occasional girl.

“Mother Rogers, it is a most joyous time for celebration. Your son has quite the announcement of which to share.” Thor's voice boomed, his grin stretching from ear-to-ear. Sarah had quite the soft spot for this young man because of his delightful vocabulary. His family had moved here from Europe when Steve was in sixth grade and he has helped to enrich Steven's vocabulary and literary interests over the last few years. She honestly felt like she had a right to be the second mother he treated her as.

“Yeah, Mrs. R. Our boy is all grown up,” Bucky muttered, slipping a hand around Sarah's waist and squeezing it. She merely rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away. “Always playing hard to get, Mrs. Rogers.”

“Come on, Buttercup. Leave Sarah alone!” Sam said, shooing Bucky into the living room with all the other boys. “Remember? I've had dibs since we were like twelve.”

Mrs. Rogers just continued cooking dinner, brushing off the stupid remarks Steve's friends shot at her, choosing to ignore the teenage boys with a devious smirk. If they keep it up, they're in for a little surprise on their dessert. She wasn't above using the special chocolate bars she kept in the medical cabinet on her famous seven layer chocolate cake. If these boys continue to give her the hell they've been giving her for the last several years, she'd give their insides a little hell of her own.

Footsteps echoed in the kitchen and she dropped her smirk in favor of a warm smile for her son. “How was your day Steve?” He quickly crossed the kitchen and threw his arms around her, crushing her in a bear hug.

“Great, Ma! I made Varsity!”

“Oh Steven! That's great! I knew you would!”

* * *

 

The night passed by in a blur, from the boys sitting in the living room playing video games while they all picked on Bruce for wanting to just sit and read, to Natasha and Jane trickling into the kitchen to spend time chatting it up with the mother of the house as they all sat and put a puzzle together. She was always appreciative of the fact the kids didn't cast her off as 'too old' or the mom you never want to see at a friend's house. They kept her young.

The dishes were finally cleaned up, the living room was finally clean, and the crowd of teenagers were finally heading out the door, wishing their pleasantries to the Rogers family as they vacated the premises.

“Well that was certainly fun!” she grinned at her son who just grinned back.

“Yeah! It was. Thank you for letting me have my friends over tonight, Ma. We just wanted to celebrate.”

“Don't thank me Steven. I'm glad that you were able to enjoy yourself! I am still so very proud of you! But don't think you can get out of your work. It is a school night, after all, young man.”

He rolled his eyes at his mother as he went to grab his backpack. "I know, I know."

* * *

 

Steve was sitting at the table working on the homework he had neglected in favor of entertaining all his friends when suddenly he gasped out in pain. He quickly dropped from the chair onto the floor and clutched his chest, tears welling up in his eyes. When Sarah heard the thud on the floor, she turned around, eyes growing wide in horror.

“Steven!” she shrieked, rushing to his side.

“Oh man. This is more than just physical pain. This is something a lot worse. Ma, it hurts, deep, deep down. It feels like I'm broken on the inside. There's so much fear… So much-”

And just like that, the red streaks began dusting across his skin, sliding up and down his forearms. The pain was starting to feel even more intense than it had ever been over the last several years. It went from dull to searing. “Oh no… You don't think...”

Immediately, she had gone into nurse mode. “Steve, I'm going to need you to concentrate really hard for me, can you do that Sweetie?” he looked so incredibly confused.

“Concentrate on what? What are you talking about?”

“I read earlier that you broadcast your feelings just like your Omega does. If you can concentrate hard enough on happy feelings or feelings of safety, you might be able to get them to calm down enough and prevent them from doing anymore harm.” Her voice was hurried and urgent, fear seeping into her eyes. If the fear was getting intense, there was a possibility this Omega was about to do something that you cannot come back from.

“Just look at me, Steven. Breathe deeply and start focusing on your friends. Or on Rex. Wait, that's a good idea… Stay calm, I'll be right back!” she hated leaving her son alone to suffer, but maybe Rex could be of service.

* * *

 

Never in his life had Steve seen his mother run so fast. In her absence, he tried thinking about all the happy memories he had. Focusing on a specific time that brought him more laughter than any other. Memories of Steve and the guys having a sleepover at Clint's and pulling brutal pranks on him throughout the night, ranging from stuffing cream cheese in his deodorant stick to putting chicken bouillon in his showerhead.

He focused on all the laughs and warmth he felt that night, unsure of how to 'broadcast' these feelings to his other half. If his Omega just feels these things and lives them, and they hit Steve as powerfully as they do, surely it works the same. Maybe he doesn't have to channel them in a special way, he just needs to remember them and feel it to send the message right back.

The more the warmth spread in his body, the more the fear began to ebb away. It was still there, thickly, but it had dissipated slightly. Finally, his mother returned from outside, their small puppy in tow. The golden ball of fur made a beeline straight for Steve, who was still sitting on the floor in the fall zone. As quickly as they came, all the feelings of fear faded, leaving a small sense of warmth lingering on the edge of Steve's psyche. This puppy gave him all the warmth and joy he needed to push over to the other side of the playing field. This dog was quite the advantage he needed to get the upper hand. 

The red streaks on Steve's arm quickly disappeared, leaving a dull ache in its wake.

“Now Steve, I want you to imagine how you would feel if someone tried taking Rex away from you.”A fierce wave of anger flashed through his body, striking him at his core, he quietly let a growl escape his lips. “Now, imagine someone trying to take your mate away from you.”

Suddenly, Steve was blinded with rage. Growls continuing to rumble from his chest as he heaved his breath in and out. He was always so peaceful for an Alpha, often mistaken for being a Beta with his aloofness and puppy-like attitude with life, but whenever he was challenged, he refused to back down. He would defend what was his and would not let anyone harm his family. Especially his mother and his mate. If a threat ever made itself known, Steve would turn feral, and, to those that knew him, that seemed incredibly impossible. All his friends assumed him to be the giant teddy bear he seemed like, and for the most part, he was. They had never given him a reason to act otherwise. But his mother knew better. Steve, at his core, was just like any Alpha. He was _very_ territorial.

Very rarely had Steve ever truly been angry. The only times he could remember feeling this way were the times he could feel someone hurting his mate or the time that man who had been dating his mother tried to force her into submission. He all but attacked that man, but his mate was another story. There was nothing he could do to stop people from hurting the Omega and he hated himself for that. He rarely ever turned lethal because he hardly ever had a reason to. But with this new found extension of himself, his Alpha instincts began heightening, and he was given more reasons to nearly every night.

Even though they had never met, Steve felt incredibly protective of his Omega. Whenever he thought of anyone trying to harm them or maim them in anyway, he grew impossibly angry, rage decorating his normally happy-go-lucky frame of mind.

He finally understood what his mom was trying to get him to do. There was a subtle tinge of fear littering his feelings, most likely from his mate feeling all the warmth fade into anger. He immediately corrected his feelings, attempting to channel warmth layered with a protective coating. He wanted his mate to know he would do anything he could to make them feel protected.

His immediate response was a small wave of gratitude as the fear once again faded from the bond. At least his mate knew he cared.


	3. Unfortunate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucks. I'm not a great writer so...

“Master Anthony, it would be advised to rise out of bed sometime soon, if you wish to enjoy breakfast before you leave.”

Tony groaned loudly at the voice of his butler who, for some odd reason, decided to invade his two-hour sleep. He quickly rolled over and buried his face deeply into his pillow. There was no way in this world Edwin could keep him from fading back into unconsciousness.

“Master Anthony, shall I grab the bucket of water?”

“You wouldn't dare,” he hissed from underneath his mountain of warmth, poking out his head just enough to glare pointedly at the man.

“Are you sure about that, Sir?”

Stupid Jarvis and his stupid British accent. And his stupid voice. And his stupid face. Tony didn't go to bed until nearly five in the morning, having stayed up the entire night before to put his final touches on his first robotic arm. At the age of merely twelve, he was a genius, rapidly astounding the people of his father's industry. However, he wasn't smart enough to blow his father away; his inventions and creations were considered 'second-class' and 'mediocre' to his father. He was always treated like an idiot, even in his own home. Who could treat a child so harshly? Especially a child as gifted and bright as Anthony Stark.

He heard footsteps slowly approaching his mattress and he immediately shot up, rubbing at his heavily lidded eyes, trying to fool himself and his butler into thinking he was awake at this ungodly hour. “I'm up, I'm up!” He raised his hands in mock surrender, backing away from the man holding the bucket of ice-water.

“Very well, Sir. I expect to see you cleaned up and at the breakfast table within the next twenty minutes.”

And with that, the well dressed man slowly walked out of the room, being polite enough to close the door behind him on his way.

Edwin Jarvis was one the closest things to family and a friend that Tony had. His entire life had been spent with that man, from the moment he would wake up in the morning, to the moment he would go to bed that night.

Howard was always heavily invested in the family's company. He often went so far as to bring the work home with him, constantly never being seen, even in the house. His time was either spent at the on-site facility, or his laboratory at the Stark mansion. While he was a great scientist and inventor, he was a horrible father. He wasn't horrible in the traditional 'abusive' way, more in the 'I don't care about my family, they can figure it out on their own' way. From day one, Tony never had a true father, only a teacher.

He didn't 'play' with his father. Howard never taught him how to play ball. He did, however, notice that Tony was exceptionally brilliant, so, whenever he _had_ time to spend with his son, it was often in the lab, tinkering with the various mechanical devices that lingered around. Tony quickly took to the field, excelling each and every day. But whereas most parents would be encouraging and help their children grow, Howard merely pointed out Tony's flaws. Not once did he ever give Tony a genuine compliment, unless a “well, I guess it's okay” qualifies. Criticism helps us all to grow, however, excessive amounts of criticism are the complete opposite of encouragement.

The day Tony was recognized as an Omega, Howard cut all ties with him. There wasn't really much of a bond in the first place, but the occasional moments spent together on the manor were suddenly vanquished all together. He didn't hate his son, he had just lost all hope in him ever truly living up to the Stark name. He didn't even have the right to run the company upon Howard's death, due to the Omegan Negation Act of 1872 which stated that an Omega could only operate, not even own, a business under the supervision of their Alpha mate. The only hope Tony had of being his family's successor would be to be blessed enough to have a soul-mate that didn't mind allowing Tony some form of power. That was, essentially, hopeless. And with no other heirs to take to the Stark name, Howard became greatly discouraged with the future of Stark Industries.

Tony had always shown promise of being something great, no matter how little Howard ever said to him. However, with the disheartening news of having his sole heir be cursed with an Omegan nature, he had no idea what to do with the company. He didn't trust others like he did his own son, no matter how young he was. Hopefully, his son's soul-mate would be just what he needed. Howard could only hope.

He accepted that he wasn't a great father, and there was no possible way he could ever compensate for the childhood neglect Tony face day in and day out, however, if there was any way that Howard could solidify a future for his family, he would take every opportunity thrown at him.

Maria Stark was another story. Where her husband failed to express his enjoyment and gratitude toward his son's presence in his life, she made sure to praise him every single day. She was a very kind, caring woman who wanted nothing but the best for her son. And when she found that he was an Omega, she felt all the more closer to him due to her own nature.

Tony deeply cared for his sweet mother, but he wasn't able to spend as much time with her. She had a rare case of Omegan Severe Combined Immunodeficiency, causing her to have no immune system. She was incredibly blessed to have been able to become pregnant in the first place, as this disease had played a major factor in infertility for Omegas unlucky enough to have it. She often spent her time cooped up in her room or in the hospital when the severity struck, causing a house doctor to not be able to treat her.

So when Maria couldn't be out and about making breakfast for the family or taking her son on outings, Jarvis stepped in. He became the closest thing to a father (and brother) that Tony could have ever asked for, especially after being seemingly abandoned by his own. Jarvis spent much of his time tending to Tony's needs and tutoring him, or, at the very least, ensuring that he didn't blow off his studies because they were “too easy” and they weren't “worth” completing.

Between the hard work and child rearing, Jarvis had forged a brotherly bond with the young Stark, becoming fiercely protective of him. While he took his job seriously, and he would hardly ever come across as rude, he quite enjoyed his sarcastic banter and quips he could carry out with Tony. They were probably the highlight of his time working in the mansion. It was very rare to see Tony Stark merely enjoy his childhood, so Jarvis would do anything he possibly could to ensure the last few years at home were at least enjoyable.

* * *

 

As Tony finally finished bathing and dressing himself, he grabbed his backpack and threw the door open, quickly stepping out of the way. He had narrowly missed Jarvis's clenched fist, poised to knock on the door.

“Hardly on time as usual, Master Stark.”

Tony just smirked at the man. “Me? Late? Never. And how many times do I have to tell you, Edwin?”

The man's forehead twitched at the usage of his first name. Tony knew that he hated being addressed as Edwin, he preferred simply going by 'Jarvis' within the household. “Tell me what, Master Anthony?”

The brunette simply rolled his eyes, releasing an exasperated sigh, “Don't call me that. I like Tony—just Tony.”

“As you wish, _just_ Tony.”

Tony huffed at his butler who merely grinned in return, stomping down the stairs into the dining hall.

* * *

 

“Today is a change of pace for you, _Tony,”_ Jarvis managed to bite out between clenched teeth, earning a victorious, albeit smug, grin from the youngest Stark. Jarvis was taught to always use the terms 'Master' or 'Mistress' not the lax forms of  his boss or his child's own names. It was difficult for him.

“Oh yeah? How so?” Tony asked, taking his plate to the sink before any of the maids could do it for him. He may have been born into a wealthy family, but Maria Stark raised him to tend to himself. He very rarely let the help do anything for him. 

Quickly, he snatched his bag from his chair and followed Jarvis to the car. 

“Well,  S ir, your parents will be  joining us  this morning . Master Howard intends to speak with your headmaster for a few moments and then we will be taking your mother for  her regular check-up  at the clinic . Mistress Maria thought it would be most fitting if you all rode in the same vehicle together.”

Tony was shocked, to say the least. His father normally always insisted he have a car to himself, not wanting to invade upon the calm atmosphere Tony would develop in the absence of Howard's presence.

“Why does he need to speak with Headmaster Xavier?” 

“I believe it was along the lines of 'obtaining harder coursework'  for you. ” 

He groaned.  It was j ust like Howard to make everything he did seem miniscule and inadequate. Even his schoolwork  wasn't difficult enough or challenging enough to be acceptable by the elder Stark. His feet continued shuffling them into the garage and he muttered under his breath as they apparoached.

“Look alive, Tony. Your parents are already in the car.” 

Jarvis opened the rear door for the young Stark and waited for him to launch himself into the seat, closing the door upon his grand entrance.

“Good morning, Anthony!” his mother chirped, smiling as she gestured for him to scoot closer toward her. “How's my favorite mad scientist?”

He grinned at his mother's favorite nickname for him.

“I'm doing well, mother. How are you this morning?”

She slowly slipped an arm around his shoulders, drawing him into her side as she rested her face in his hair. The grin on her face could not be removed, even if you tried forcing it off her. “I'm feeling better than I have in weeks—months! It has been the most splendid morning I have had in quite sometime!”

He felt a rush of warmth flow through him.  The happiness he felt course through his veins was the first he could remember experiencing in a long time. “That's great, mother. I am so happy for you!”  He wrapped his own arms around the small woman, allowing his affection for his mother to show, even in the presence of Howard, who constantly insisted they merely pat him on his head to reward him.

“Oh Howard, put that newspaper down and join  our talk with us!” Maria hissed.

He looked up, dark eyes clouded from lack of sleep due to his latest invention. “What is it Maria? You know I don't like  mindless prattling .”

The small woman went from zero to one hundred in less than two seconds, rocketing out of her seat and into his face across the cab. “Howard Anthony Stark, I do not want to hear that coming from your mouth. Here we were, having a nice family ride enjoying one another's company and you had to go and say something like that! I am horribly disappointed in you!”

Tony couldn't help but hide a chuckle. His mother was like a firecracker. You could not ever predict what that woman was going to say or do, and you definitely would not expect a little Omega like her to fully snap at such a potentially lethal Alpha like Howard Stark. You could never predict that he would so blindly take her abuse and submit to her, versus making sure she knew who the Alpha was in the relationship.

“I'm sorry dear. It's too early in the morning for me to be talking. I was up far into the night, working on something for you and Tony.”

Her face immediately softened and she eased back into her seat. “Now, was that so hard to say?”

Ashamedly, he looked down, attempting to avoid her convict ing gaze. Maria Stark was a woman you did not want to challenge, nor would you want to upset her. She had the ability to simply look at you and make you feel so terrible that you wish you could simply crawl under a rock and retire for the rest of your life.

“ No, it wasn't, Maria.”

* * *

 

Three hours later had found Tony sitting in his least favorite class, European Literature. Repeatedly, Tony had declined any opportunity he was possibly offered to advance in grades. Nearly twice a year since he was in kindergarten, Tony was given the chance to accelerate his learning and be placed in classes with older students, however, he and his mother shared the same thought process. He wanted the chance to be exposed to children his own age and to be surrounded by peers, and Maria couldn't agree more.

It frustrated Howard beyond belief, but whenever Maria wanted something, he made sure she had it. Due to him getting the short end of the stick, he did, however, get to choose where Tony's educational endeavors would be experienced, and, of course, he chose the most elite Academy in the entire United States: Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning (often referred to as 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters).

And thus, that lead him to taking the most boring of classes imaginable.

While Tony was preparing to turn the page, the door burst open, Xavier himself walking into the room. “Anthony Stark, come with me,” he said, staring Tony down, with a watered down version of his normally firm glare.

Silently, he rose and followed the man out of the classroom, many lingering looks left lying in his wake.  As they entered his office, he gestured for Tony to sit in the seat across from him. “Am I in trouble, Sir?”

“Of course not. I just have some unfortunate news for you.”

* * *

 

Immediately, Tony felt his blood go cold. The faces of his parents and Jarvis immediately flashed across his mind, understanding clouding his face.  He could only think of one reason the headmaster would call him out of his classes—personally, at that. He just knew.

“ How did it happen? Are they… Did they…”

Xavier's face softened incredibly at the boy. “There was a terrible car accident on their way back from you mother's clinic… They didn't… They didn't make it out of the crash sight.”

And just like that, Tony Stark's world came crashing down around him.


	4. Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair trigger warning, I guess. This chapter contains minor child abuse and self harm. You have been warned.  
> Also, if it is unclear, I would like to clarify that this chapter accompanies the prologue. Essentially, this is 'Tony's Perspective' of what happened that night. I apologize if this is confusing for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take a moment to thank anyone who has read this and supported me, it truly means a lot. For those that do care, I would like to apologize for taking so long for posting this. I plan to continue, however, it might be at an odd rate. I could take a day to post, or I could take a month. Life is hectic right now. I got a new job about a month ago and that is why I haven't been around. And I'm still trying to get things settled for Uni in a month... So please, bear with me. That coupled with furiously crashing and catastrophic personal life... Well, suffice to say, I have been getting severe blockage of the mojo if you know what I mean.
> 
> NOW. ON WITH THIS TERRIBAD STORY, YO.

“I-I'm sorry. What was that? I don't believe I heard you correctly. Could you please repeat yourself?” Tony asked, a shaking hand raising to his forehead, scrubbing viciously at the skin there. His body began closing in on itself, his fingers worming their way into his hair and gripping his scalp violently. This must have been some kind of terrible mistake. His mother and father were simply on their way home after her appointment… Or maybe they were still at the hospital. Maybe they had been robbed and the robbers had their IDs with them.

His parents couldn't be dead. Tony Stark wasn't an orphan. He was the kid genius to Howard and Maria Stark, the father who time forgot and the mother who loved him more than the whole world. The child who would give Jarvis the hardest time imaginable and still be loved by the man. He was no orphan.

“My sincerest apologies, young Mr. Stark. I am afraid you have heard me correctly. Your parents were in a car accident and there was nothing the paramedics could do.”

One stray tear trickled down his cheek at the affirmation of his parents' demise, and suddenly, a dam broke loose. Tears began cascading down his cheeks in large waves, plopping sloppily onto his shirt and pants. Not once did he sob. He felt weak enough as it was. And Tony hated feeling weak. However, he couldn't help it if his Omegan nature caused him to react emotionally.

He still refused to accept what he was being told. It was just too wrong.

Xavier gazed at the boy sadly, slowly pushing a box of tissues toward him. He was at a loss for words. It wasn't often that a headmaster had to be the person to break tragic news to a child, let alone one as young as Tony. He felt his heart breaking for the young man.

“We have called your family and until your Uncle Howlett is back in America, your Godfather will be your guardian, as far as we know, that is. When we had received the call earlier, it was from Mr. Stane who was already making arrangements for your custody.”

* * *

 

Suddenly, Tony's whole world stopped. This wasn't right, was it? Was this some kind of cruel fated holiday he didn't know about? There was no possibly way these things had happened to him of all people. Let alone in the span of merely three hours.

And realization dawned on Tony at what Headmaster Xavier had just said.

Stane.

Stane.

The young genius felt his blood run cold, it was nearly impossible to keep the fear from seeping into his voice. Anything but him-

 

“Obadiah Stane?!”

* * *

 

Tony sat in the car, silently staring at the window. This had to be some kind of disgusting prank. His parents were going to be at home, waiting to greet him with open arms while Jarvis would be at the door, smirking down at him in his own familial way. He blatantly refused to accept what he had been told. Xavier must have been wrong. That was the only reasonable explanation.

He slowly shifted his eyes to the furthest corners, glaring subtly at the balding man to his left. The hatred he felt shifting throughout his body was something he could not entirely process. This man had once been his family's oldest friend, dating back to his father's high school days. He was there the day Tony had been born, when Maria was first hospitalized, even when Stark Industries had taken off from the small basement laboratory to the large enterprise it is now, that has offices spanning from New York to Los Angeles. Obadiah had claimed to be Howard's largest supporter so he named him Tony's godfather… He even signed over custody of the industry until Tony reached proper age. And now that Tony has been discovered to be an Omega, unless his Alpha comes along and decides he wants Tony to have his hands on the company, it is under Obadiah's care. Howard knew of Tony's issues with Obadiah, so, in such a state where both Howard and Maria would be unable to care for him, Howard had agreed to sign custody of Tony over to Maria's brother James, or as most knew him, Logan. But with him being overseas for work (for the next two years, no less), Tony was forced into the care of the bane of his existence.

The moment Howard had signed the papers, something had changed in Obadiah. The once kind and caring 'Uncle Obie' Tony knew… He was long gone. To Tony's parents, he was still the best man they had ever met. But Tony knew better. He was always taught to see the good in people, but since his Omegan nature had awoken, and his sensitivities had been brought to light, the evil he sensed in Obadiah's soul disgusted him. He had no idea how to explain it, or even how he knew, but something inside told him that this man was pure evil incarnate.

Tony knew this man's intentions the moment he bloomed. And his parents refused to believe it. Maria had been a little more open to the thought due to her being an Omega as well, but she couldn't sense anything evil about him. What she failed to realize was that due to her illness, she was unable to perform at the peak of her Omegan prime. She had lost her ability to get a feel for a person. Her empathy had disappeared and she never even knew it.

To avoid upsetting his parents further, Tony quit addressing his 'odd' feelings about the man. Maybe his receptors were wrong. Or maybe the man was just slicker than anyone thought. The moment he was truly aware, however, Tony grew a hatred for the man. And it obviously didn't go unnoticed. Since he started raising a fuss and potentially throwing the man's potential future into jeopardy, he had known that Tony knew his true intentions and didn't feel the need to hide them from the youngest Stark. They had quite the… Interesting relationship. And for all Tony knew, the man could have possibly been the cause of his parent's accident. But that is something to think about at a further date...

* * *

 

The moment the car pulled into the Stark driveway, Tony barreled out of it, running for the front door. Immediately, the car sped up and cut him off as the man parked and slipped out of the front seat. “Now, Anthony, is that any way to treat your new _father_?”

Tony felt nauseous. “My new what?!”

A wicked grin spread across his face.

“Your new father.”

 

* * *

 

Tony sat on the floor of his room, arms curled around his knees as he sat and sobbed relentlessly. He hadn't truly accepted that he was left abandoned by his family, not yet anyway. It was far too surreal for him. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was nearly midnight.

Just as he was about to force himself to crawl into bed, his door burst open Obadiah Stane was stumbling in, bellowing at the top of his lungs.

“Come here you pathetic excuse for a child!”

Glaring, Tony rose from his place on the floor, scrubbing his eyes, and wiping his cheeks. He refused to show this man weakness. He clenched his fists as the man stepped toward him, reeking of his father's favorite liquor.

“What do you want?”

As soon as those words left his lips, he regretted them. A fist swung out, meeting his left cheek and sending him flying into the floor. Just as he was trying to push himself up and grip his throbbing cheek, the man bent down and gripped Tony's shirt, pulling him up.

“This is my house now, you worthless little rat. If you have any hope of making it out alive these next six years, you're playing this game by my rules. Got that?” he hissed into Tony's ear, dropping his grip on his shirt and choosing instead to wrap his thick fingers around the boy's throat to lift him off the ground. “This is my company, my mansion, my money, and my life now. You can either choose to accept that, or I can make your life miserable until the moment you are able to leave. That is your choice.”

With the man's grip on his throat, he fought and clawed with his hands, trying to free himself. Oxygen was running out rapidly and tears were streaming down his cheeks. He was terrified, in pain, and he couldn't breathe. His vision was starting to grow black.

Figuring he had had enough fun scaring the child, he forcefully threw him into the dresser, causing the lamp to fly off and onto the floor, shattering into hundreds of pieces and shards. The menace once again stepped toward the boy, looking down upon him from the pedestal he now hoisted himself onto. “If you treat me with respect and shut the hell up, we'll get along just fine. You'll come out mostly injury free. If you feel the need to run your trap? I can do a lot worse than this.”

He took his foot and slammed into the center of Tony's ribs. “Just remember that, you worthless piece of shit.”

And just like that, the man stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Tony to sit and lie in his agony. The moment the door shut, the dam broke. Realization and acceptance had finally dawned on him. His parents weren't coming back. His life wasn't coming back. Nothing was ever coming back.

Tony Stark had finally accepted that his world had come crashing down and that he was plummeting toward the ground at a rapid rate. He had nothing left to love or care for; he had lost everything because of one damn car accident.

A sob had erupted from his chest, eyesight growing blurry. Now that the waterfall had been released, there was no stopping the heartbreaking scene from unfolding. Using what little bit of strength Tony had left, he crawled his way toward his bed until something sent a searing pain through his body. He looked down and saw one of the larger pieces of the lamp sticking out of his leg.

And that's when an idea struck.

He plucked the piece of glass from his thigh and climbed into his bed. Pulling the comforter around him, he buried himself underneath the mountain of fabric and slowly brought the glass to his arm. “If there is nothing else to live for, what is the point in pushing forward?”

Slowly, Tony lowered the glass to his arm. The moment it kissed his skin, he hissed in pain as he swiped it toward the left. As much as it hurt, he felt a little lightened by the sensation; as if it let a little anguish seep out into the room around him. So he did it again. And again. And again.

His life was over.

Why not make the crash a little more bearable?


	5. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit o' violence and self harm, not a whole lot. Kinda a little bit of a filler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm back. Again. 
> 
> Like I told y'all. I'm not quitting this story, I'm just... I'm having a lot of problems right now. I'm not using excuses, I'm just being honest. I find it hard to write anymore because I'm not happy. But I'll have these spurts. I know how I want this story to end, I just need the time to get there. So I would like to take a moment to thank all of you for sticking with me. It truly means a lot.
> 
> My uni studies will be delayed a year due to being screwed out of my financial aid, so I'm going to be picking up more work. That might make it easier for me to continue writing, or harder. I guess it just depends on how this job works out for me. I figure, I could do one of two things: wallow in misery and cry, or pick myself up and occupy my mind. I'm done crying. Time to pull on my big girl pants.
> 
> On a brighter note...
> 
> DID ANYONE SEE THE NEW DEADPOOL RED BAND TRAILER JFC. Deadpool is my all-time favorite Marvel character and I am freaking pumped!!!

Anthony Stark never knew it was possible to feel so much fear in his seventeen years of life. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he climbed the stairs to his room, seeking refuge from the chaos taking place in the downstairs of his once happy, joyful family home. The thrashing of furniture and grunts of pain bounced across the walls and slammed against his ears causing tears to trickle down his cheeks. He could feel the pain packed into every punch. He knew exactly what both men in the foyer were feeling.

After five years of trying to get a hold of his uncle, he finally found him. The two years he was supposedly overseas had become more. Logan had disappeared with no intention of ever resurfacing.

Obadiah kept Tony on a tight chain, limiting his contact with the outside world. The internet was heavily monitored, he had cronies watching him every day at school, and he never interacted with children his own age. He was often condemned to what was once his sanctuary, and, if he was particularly good and quiet, he would crawl into bed with only minor injuries.

By the time he was reaching high school, he felt like he was done putting up with this. He received too much bullying at school and at home, so he decided to take his chances and began tinkering with his computer. He thanked whatever deity was up there, joyful he was blessed with the art of understanding electronics and the internet.

Tony had created a program that allowed him to access the internet without the security system-that Stane had installed-to be notified. For about ten minutes everyday, he would spend his time searching and scouring every bit of cyberspace, looking for any connection to his uncle. The man had virtually been wiped off the face of the Earth, or so he would want you to think. He finally found the man. After years of waiting and subtly searching, salvation could be seen.

Logan was impossibly difficult to track. The CIA has a branch of security called the _Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division_ , often referred to as S.H.I.E.L.D. that had sought out his uncle nearly thirteen years ago due to his expertise in fighting and stealth. At only twelve years old, his and Maria's father had shipped him off to military school, and by the time he was eighteen, he was world renowned. After his induction into the S.H.I.E.L.D. program, he would only come around on his own terms. The only people who knew how to contact him were now deceased.

Tony loved his uncle, the man was a hero to the young boy. On the occasions when he came around (during his breaks) he would spend the entire time away from base with Tony, telling him stories of his overseas excursions and the different technological experiences he had endured.

When Tony had finally hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D. database (after months of decryption in ten minute spurts) he finally managed to pass the firewall and access the employee records. Logan had left no address in his file, however, he did leave an emergency contact card, which Tony quickly copied down and slipped into his backpack to use the next day at school.

Just as he was zipping the bag closed, his door burst open and his blood ran cold. Dread filled his body as he slowly turned around in his chair, finger quickly and subtly dusting over the power button, his toe flipping the switch on the power-strip in unison with his hand.

* * *

 

As the next day rolled around, Tony approached the headmaster's office, pain throbbing all over his small body. Quietly, he leaned into Xavier's ear and whispered, asking to speak with him alone, without his two bodyguards, claiming it was a 'personal' issue to prevent himself from raising suspicion. The man quickly agreed and ushered Tony into his office, leaning back to tell the two men it was a personal 'Omegan' issue.

“What is this about, Anthony?” the man asked, concern showing on his aged face.

“You know how I have problems with… That man, correct? The one who was supposedly doing some sort of justice by taking me in?”

Charles quickly nodded, eyes downcast. Charles Xavier was the only one who knew what was happening, and he was doing everything in his power to bring it to an end. But that wasn't as easy as calling the cops. Stane had men on Charles as well as his husband and children. Erik hadn't known about the threat because if he were to find out, he could potentially make things worse for all parties involved. One wrong move and his entire world could be snuffed out with just a simple utterance of words, that filled the man with more terror than he cared to admit. He continued to try and use as many connections as he possibly had, however, he didn't know who he could and could not trust; Stane's cronies were part of a never ending organization of evil do-ers whose main purpose was to rid the world of Omegan anomalies.

“Well, when I'm at home, I can manage to get some downtime alone if I'm lucky, and I have been working on attempting to contact my uncle. I finally found him, but I have no way of reaching him because that man and his lapdogs are on me constantly.”

Tony leaned down and reached into his backpack, pulling out the slip of paper.

“Please, please just contact him and tell him to come home. Tell him I need him.”

The elder man looked down at the boy, pure understanding lacing his features. “As you wish, Mr. Stark.”

* * *

 

As Tony approached his… 'home'… the next day after school, he could hear the signs of a struggle. Just as he was about to open the door, he looked down and saw a trail of blood leading toward his garage. Slowly, he approached the door and felt relief wash through him. On the ground had been the two lackeys that were always watching the house. Feeling a wave of determination set through him, he quickly approached the entrance, once again, and shoved his way into the house… And a horrendous image had met him in the foyer.

Stane had his hands wrapped around the neck of his uncle and he was attempting to strangling the man as Logan slowly slid a knife from inside the sleeve of his shirt and raised it to the Obadiah's face, slashing as quickly as possible.

Logan immediately fell to the floor as his eyes rose up and made contact with Tony. Fear filled the younger. “Run up to your room and lock your door. Don't answer until I come get you!”

And he did. You didn't have to tell the boy twice.

Just as his door slammed shut, he shoved his wardrobe in front of it, hoping that in case his uncle lost track of the man, he would at least have a little time to make an escape out the window. He didn't know what to do, panic had filled him to his core. If his uncle dies, it will be his fault. He couldn't bear that.

He was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts by a banging on his door.

“Come out here, you pathetic excuse for a child!”

No! No… If Stane was at his door… That meant Logan was… His uncle was…

Tony's blood ran cold.

No. If his uncle was gone, there was no point left for him. Nothing left to live for. Should he die by his own hands? Or by the hands of a man that was going to kill him? Tony quickly made his choice. He reached into the drawer of the wardrobe he had been leaning against and slid out his trusty hunting knife. As the fear settled into his chest, he made the deepest slices he ever had in his short life, pain blinding him.

Suddenly, some sense of warmth flooded his chest. It felt like happiness… But Tony wasn't happy. Where was it coming from?

It couldn't possibly be…

“My mate?” he whispered to himself, confusion taking over his features. How could he be so selfish. Realization had finally dawned on him. Through these last few years, every single time he had hurt himself, he wasn't the only one that felt the pain. Well now he felt like shit. If he died here from bleeding out, it will kill his soulmate.

Tony really was a dumbass.

Suddenly anger washed through him and he filled with fear once again. The slamming on his door stopped and he had a few seconds to focus. His mate was getting pissed at him for being an asshole, he just knew it.

As quickly as the anger came, it left, leaving a wave of concern and warmth and protection in its wake.

Just as he was starting to understand, his head grew light and dark, and a voice called out to him.

“Tony! Open up!”


End file.
